


Homecoming

by c_m



Series: Existence [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Amari (mentioned), Lt. Col. Yuuki (mentioned), M/M, Post-Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_m/pseuds/c_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaminaga returns to D Agency.  Someone waits to greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"You're back."

Kaminaga's fingers paused in the middle of removing his tie.  He turned to see Miyoshi leaning against his doorway, shoulder pressed against its frame.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?"

Miyoshi gave a flippant shrug. 

"When I saw your perfectly coded message, I was a little – _mildly_ – concerned."

Kaminaga smirked before returning to his task, fingers deftly undoing the knot and freeing him from the restricting cloth.

"Only a little, or mildly?  Or is it a little _and_ mildly, in which case you were less concerned than either of them individually?"

He received a droll stare in return.

"The interrogation must not have been that bad if you're already so loquacious with me."

Kaminaga frowned and shrugged.  "They were more interested in turning me than torture.”

Miyoshi looked away. "I see."

As he turned back to Kaminaga, Miyoshi pushed off the door frame and stepped fully into the room. His eyes crinkled mischievously.

"Hm, but to answer your question, we would have to be a fair bit closer for me to be more concerned than that."

Kaminaga walked around the bed that separated them until he stood, nearly chest to chest with the shorter man.

" _'That?’_   That isn't an answer."

He leaned past Miyoshi to shut the door and stared down at him.

"But maybe I can drag one out of you."

Neither was sure who moved first.  One moment, their eyes were locked, and the next, they were entangled in a mixture of limbs, tongue, and teeth. 

Miyoshi grunted as his back hit the door but continued to battle for dominance, even as he was slowly pinned by the taller man.  Eventually they broke apart, breathing heavily.  A hand bent his wrist above his head, another claimed his hip, and a thigh was pressed between his legs.

Miyoshi ignored the limb against his groin and looked up with eyes widened in mock innocence.  "Has Kaminaga lost his finesse?  When I said 'closer,' only a brute would immediately interpret it to mean physically.  Amari would be scandalized.  Is this something you picked up from the 'white devils' in London?"

Amused, Kaminaga leaned down to skim his teeth against Miyoshi's open collar.  "I met a fair number of people while I was abroad... and learned a fair number of other things," he bit down and moved his leg to press harder against the other, drawing a gasp.  "Should I share them all with you?"

Abandoning his façade, Miyoshi smirked at Kaminaga with lidded eyes and used his free hand to pull him closer.  "Mmm, perhaps.  It wouldn't do to be unprepared, would it?"

Kaminaga grinned and drew back in to brush his lips against the other chastely.  "They were actually quite polite at first." He circled his thumb against the other's hip.  "But also firm," he stepped back and pulled Miyoshi from the door, "and forceful."

Miyoshi held his surprise as the room whirled when, without warning, Kaminaga spun him onto the bed and began undoing the buttons on his shirt, all the while attacking his pliant lips.

When Kaminaga at last pulled away to remove his own shirt, Miyoshi mused, "Amari really would be scandalized."

"...Why do you keep mentioning him?"

"Who else was there to keep me company while everyone else was away?  We got to know each other quite well – he really is a gentleman."

Kaminaga stopped what he was doing and gazed at him critically.

Miyoshi looked up at him smugly.  "Jealous?"

Kaminaga scoffed.  "What would I have to be jealous of?" he leaned back over Miyoshi and pressed his thumbs against the twin nubs on the bare chest beneath him, making the other man shift subtly. 

"Truthfully though, it wasn't like _this_.  It was just the two of us for so long, his big brother complex became less subtle than usual.  Despite the fact that the both of you are the oldest, your differences are quite astounding."

"At least, if I _were_ an older brother, I would be the _fun_ one," Kaminaga grunted uncommittedly as he leaned down to circle his tongue around a nipple, smirking as the other squirmed beneath him.  He paused, "Although I must not be entertaining enough for you if you're thinking about other things right now."

Miyoshi feigned contriteness.  "My apologies, _brother_."

Kaminaga blew against the slicked nub, watching it harden and peak as he slid a hand lower and lower, until it cupped the other through his pants.

Miyoshi gasped.  "Though I don't think a big brother would be doing such things."

"Then they are all missing out."

Kaminaga turned his attention to the other, suckling and nipping as he fumbled to remove Miyoshi's belt.  The man beneath him moaned lightly as his arms snaked up to pull at his head.

Just as Kaminaga worked the belt free, a knock came at the door.  The pair glared at it in annoyance as it opened to reveal Odagiri.

“It’s considered good etiquette to wait for permission _before_ opening the door you know.”

To his credit, the man barely paused as he took in their position and the states of half-undress they were in.

“If you were doing anything important you would have locked the door.”

Kaminaga hissed in frustration as Miyoshi rolled out from under him and sat up to address Odagiri.

“Well?  What do you want?”

Odagiri looked at them, from one to the other.  "Lt. Col. Yuuki has a new assignment for you.  Meet him immediately."

A grunt of frustration rumbled in Kaminaga's throat.

" _Which_ one of us?"

Odagiri smiled grimly.

 

*~*

 

After Odagiri left, Kaminaga collapsed onto the bed and groaned.

"He didn't even bat an eye.  I bet you he _knew_.  He knew and did it on purpose, damn mood-breaker."

Miyoshi leaned backwards in agreement. "Out of all of us, he’s the hardest to read.  To be honest, I don’t think even I have ever really been able to do so."

Kaminaga rolled to his side and looked up at him.  "Did you know he came from a military academy?  And he was a second lieutenant at that.  Odd isn’t?  Compared to the likes of us?” he chuckled.  “He’s so distant towards everyone, for all we know, he could be a mole the military snuck in to keep an eye on us.”

Miyoshi glanced at him in amusement.  “As interesting as it is conspiring over our mysterious Odagiri, we really should go see what Lt. Col. Yuuki wants."

He started to rise from the bed, but Kaminaga leaned forward and grasped his wrist, halting him in the process.

"He can wait.  We're busy."

“We _were_ busy.  We’re obviously not anymore.”

Kaminaga frowned and tugged at his wrist, coaxing him back down before rising to tower over him.  He placed his hands on either side of his head, trapping the man below him.

“No.  We’re definitely busy,” he said deeply, sending a shiver of anticipation through Miyoshi, who returned the intent gaze with one of amusement.

He traced a finger over the bare chest above him.  “You’re going to keep him waiting?  Is insubordination also something you picked up abroad?”

Kaminaga clasped the hand teasing him and placed a kiss inside its wrist. 

“Perhaps.”

He placed another kiss higher, working his way up until he reached the joint between shoulder and collar.

“But do you really want to stop for the old man?” he asked before biting down sharply.

Miyoshi sucked in air through his teeth as Kaminaga moved higher and bit down again.

“Careful, you’re going to leave a mark.”

“Maybe I want to.  Maybe I want everyone to know who you chose to be with over your ‘duty.’”

He pulled off the rest of Miyoshi’s clothes and threw them aside.

“Maybe I want Col. Yuuki to know just where he stands compared to this – to _us_.”

He reached down to grab the half-hard member below, causing Miyoshi to arch beneath him as a small whine made its way from his throat.  Fisting his hands into the sheets, Miyoshi gasped as the hand between his legs began to caress and knead.

"Is it just me, or was there an undercurrent of displeasure just now?"

"Maybe there was," Kaminaga gripped him harder, drawing another gasp. "He never would have sent _you_ on that mission."

He received an unsteady, mirthless grin, all teeth and little else in response.

"He never sends me anywhere," Miyoshi responded bitterly, twisting the sheets even harder.  "Everyone else receives the interesting assignments, while I get..."

He was stopped when Kaminaga claimed his lips again.  Another hand snaked its way behind him, forcing him to release the wrinkled sheets and drawing them both up so that he sat against the larger man’s chest. 

Kaminaga wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin against the crown of his head.

"It's because he's preparing you to take over the agency.  Everyone knows this."

Miyoshi remained silent.

Kaminaga sighed and released him.  He rose to remove the rest of his clothing and withdrew a small bottle from his nightstand.  When he returned, he pushed the other man back down and pressed cold, slicked fingers against him.

"Are you upset?"  Miyoshi drew in a breath as a finger danced against his entrance and withdrew.  “That it was you and not me?”

Kaminaga pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his throat before responding.

"Not particularly.  We volunteered for this after all.”

He worked the finger into the tight heat and quirked his lips as Miyoshi squirmed in discomfort. 

“But Lt. Col. Yuuki has always been fond you – more so than the others, and more so than me.  Maybe this is my way of getting revenge on him."

"Hm," Miyoshi grunted as another finger pressed into him and began to spread him open.  He whispered hoarsely, "Is it revenge if I want it?"

Kaminaga smirked, "Knowing that you've chosen to remain here with me, despite his summons, is a good enough retribution."

He continued working the body beneath him for a while longer before withdrawing his fingers to align himself against the other.

Miyoshi wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him closer.

"How easily pleased Kaminaga is."

He received a sinful glare in response and felt the beginning prickle of pain, releasing a cry as Kaminaga drove nearly all the way forward at once.

“We’ll see exactly which one of us is the easiest to please.”

 

*~*

 

Kaminaga collapsed onto the smaller man in a boneless pile of sated limbs.  Miyoshi squirmed and pushed against him weakly, but he was too exhausted to do anything else.

“You’re heavy.  Get off.  And pull out while you’re at it.  This is uncomfortable.”

“Make me,” Kaminaga grunted. 

All the same, he pulled out and moved to the side, watching as his essence slowly trickled out from inside the other and stained his bed.  He reached out to trace his finger at a rivulet, following it upwards until he was once again circling the tight entrance, filled with his seed.

“Isn’t this when you’re supposed to declare your undying love for me and ask to abscond together?  You’re not being cute at all.”

Miyoshi stared at him with disdain.  “What do you think I am?  A blushing maiden?”

Kaminaga chuckled and reached out to pull Miyoshi into his arms, breathing into his hair.

“If you were one, then you wouldn’t be here would you?  So I suppose it’s for the best that you’re not.”

Miyoshi scoffed in response.  They laid in silence until he could sense Kaminaga drifting off.

“Kaminaga?”

“Hm?”

“ _Okaeri._ ”

A pause.

"…I love you, Miyoshi," Kaminaga murmured as he drifted into a light slumber.

 

*~*

 

He quirked his lips upward into a smile devoid of mirth.

"Miyoshi" was as much of a fabrication as "Kaminaga.”  Everything was fake – _they_ were all fake – lies created to protect their true identities.  But wrapped up in so many layers, he couldn’t even remember who his true ‘self’ was anymore.  They were shells, all of them, designed to be hollow, easily discarded and easily replaced with whoever they needed to be. 

How much longer would “Miyoshi” exist?

So this phrase, the very act of uttering it, was a mockery in itself.

This was two people playing a game:  a person who did not exist whispering words of affection to another person who did not exist – who had never existed.  And if neither the giver nor the receiver were real, how then could their words?

He sighed and buried his head deeper into the other man’s warmth. 

However much of a game it was, as long as it was interesting, he would continue to play it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had never written smut before now. Ever. I can't quite believe I actually attempted it. Not sure how successful it was.
> 
> "Homecoming" is the prologue to my Existence series. It takes place in 1939, directly after Kaminaga's return to the agency. The main story, tentatively titled "False," will begin in 1940 and will be directly impacted by the events of this prologue.
> 
> Translation:  
> "Okaeri" = "Welcome home" in Japanese. If I ever finish this series, the reason I left this untranslated will become apparent.


End file.
